When supernaturals mix
by Guess What Im On Team Delena
Summary: Teen Wolf and I am number four crossover Scott and Derek have finally defeated the alpha and they thought all the weirdness in their life was over. What happens when the garde, numbered four, six, nine, seven and eight, don't forget Sarah arrive in Beacon Hills. Will these two supernaturals work together to defeat the kanima and the mogs?


John POV

We, well Six, Nine, Seven, Sarah, Samn and I are staying in a run down house in god knows where, but all I know is that we need to move on and fast. Six walks into the room, 'hey John we are leaving, I don't know how much longer we can stay here before the mogs catch us. Everyone else is packing you should start too.' I don't need much so I just grab the small duffel bag with some of my clothes, my chest and the coffee can of Henri's. I jump in the truck with the rest of us and ask Nine where we are going. "Johnny boy, he says we are going to Beacon Hills, a small town in California.' And with that we are off Six driving as crazy as normal. Sarah rests her beautiful head on my lap and she is asleep within a few minutes. I pray that this trip will be uneventful and we make it straight to Beacon Hills with no problems.

**4 hours later**

We pulled into the driveway of a large run down house in Beacon Hills, we made it thank the god. We start to settle in, its a lot easier for us because of our legacies. Our telekinesis makes everything a lot easier. Suddenly the doorbell rings, I shut off all the lights. Nine calls out 'calm down four, its just a bunch of teenagers.' 'six get the door I yell out.'

**Scott pov**

We, as in me Stiles and Allison, were all out my house just chilling out you know, when we saw a large car pull in across the street and a bunch of teenagers got out. That house has been abandoned since all the animal attacks, well we all know better. Peter killed the old man when he wouldn't tell him where I was. Allison suggests that we should go welcome them to the neighbour hood, nobody stays here for very long and living across from me, they are bound to figure things out pretty quickly. So we cross the street and ring the doorbell. Then something strange happens, all the lights turn off, like magic or something. I can hear their conversations, 'they call each other by numbers, how weird, theres a four, six, seven, eight and nine.' I say. Before Stiles can come up with a witty comment, a pretty blonde girl opens the door, she surveys us for a little while before saying as quiet as she can to her friends, 'its okay they are not mogadorians.' Clearly these guys have amazing hearing and luckily I can hear what she says. What are these guys. A whole ton of people come to the door, and the blonde introduces them, 'Well I'm Sarah, this here, she points to a blonde one with brown eyes who is really good looking is my boyfriend uh John, this, she points to a pretty girl who looks Spanish, is Marina, this here, she points to a fierce looking girl who reminds me of Allison a lot, not just the way' she looks but the fire in her eyes, is um Josephine but you can call her six. And this, she points to a guy with black hair who is more ripped than Derek is err Callum, but you can call him Nine, and finally, she points to a tanned guy that looks a little like me is Sam, but you can call him eight.'

'woah guys what is with the numbers,' asks stiles. Well the blonde guy replies ' you can call me four but well we are all relatives sort of and our nicknames are our favourite numbers.' He's good must have been lying his whole life, but only I can hear his heart skip a beat, these guys are something different and I don't know wether or not they are a threat. 'So are you guys going to school, yea they say well see you tomorrow I say bye guys.'

We leave and because I know they have good hearing, I wait till we get back to my house and that's when I say, those guys are something different and we need to find out what it is.

**Nine POV**

Once those strange teenagers were gone I gather everyone in the living room for a meeting.

'those kids are weird, I say there is something off about that Scott guy.'

'I agree on that, says marina, definitely strange kids.'

'I say we go outside and have a nice dinner and do some training under the full moon, suggests eight.'

'I further that, says six I'm starved, lets watch Scott's house though he's a weirdo.'

**Third Person POV in Scott's house**

Okay Scott this should successfully get us through this first day of the full moon, Stiles said as he double checked the locks for the thirtieth time

Scott was tied up sufficiently in his bedroom yelling out insults at Stiles. Allison just sat there calmly on the bed reading another hunters book.

Stiles sat down admired his handy work and turned the tv on to drown out the sound of scott's continuous insults. It was so hard to believe that Scott was this bad just on the ascent of the full moon, it was a bit pathetic compared to the second night. After that though scott woulf be back to normal, well for another month- or until he got angry anyway- so propably two days.

Scott started to scream and groan, stiles and Allison knew how painful the shift was n the full moon. It pained them tat they could not do anuthing to help their best friend. Allison's crossbow lay casually on the bed, and she was ready to use it if she needed to. Scott let out a long howl, suddenly broke the chains and ran out the window. This is very bad said stiles.

**THIRD** **PERSON OVERALL**

Allison grabbed her crossbow just as she flung open the door the kids from across the street stood there. 'Hey said eight, anything you guys want to enlighten us to, cos we heard screams and howls or whatever coming from your place and we just wanted to check that everything was fine here. 'Yeah totally, Allison said.

Then why six said are you carrying a crossbow,

You know, stiles said, ally and I thought we would go out for a little late night archery practice so bye.

They said and ran out into the night.


End file.
